


Love Is Enough

by awriterofthings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Clarke is upset that Lexa wants to keep their relationship a secret.





	Love Is Enough

** Love is Enough **

              Clarke was in a cave lying naked on a blanket next to an equally naked Lexa. The blonde was currently tracing the tattoo on Lexa's back as they both enjoyed just being near each other. Clarke leant down, placing a gentle kiss between Lexa's shoulder blades. She smiled when the commander shivered slightly under the attention. Clarke continued to trail her lips along Lexa's back until the brunette turned around, leaning up to kiss Clarke.

              "We can't," Clarke said as Lexa's kisses moved to her neck and her hand glided across her stomach.

              Lexa pulled away from Clarke's neck to look at her. "You do not wish to continue?"

              "We've been _continuing_ in this cave for two hours. We need to head back before the others come to look for us."

              Lexa placed a kiss to Clarke's cheek before moving to get dressed.

              "You know," Clarke began. "If we told people about us, we wouldn't have to do so much sneaking around." The two had been together for four months and Lexa had been adamant about not telling anyone about them. Clarke watched as Lexa stiffened at her statement.       Rolling her eyes, Clarke moved to get dressed as well. "It's been four months, Lexa."

              Lexa buttoned up her pants before bending down to grab her shirt. "I am aware of how long we've been together, Clarke."

              "Then what's the problem? We're obviously serious about this." Clarke pulled her shirt over her head and looked at Lexa suspiciously. "Unless you're not."

              Lexa grabbed her belt that held her sword and secured it to her waist. "Of course I am. I would not have pursued you if I was not serious about a relationship with you."

              "Then again, what's the problem?" Clarke huffed.

              Lexa stepped towards her irritated girlfriend and ran a hand through her blonde locks in an effort to tame them. "I just do not wish for anyone to know yet."

              Clarke rolled her eyes again and pushed Lexa's hand away. "I don't want to be a secret."

              Lexa took a deep breath and looked at Clarke in exasperation. "Why must you be so infuriating, Clarke?"

              "Are you ashamed of me?" Clarke asked, folding her arms across her chest. "Are you embarrassed that you're with me?"

              Lexa sighed. "What reason do I have to be embarrassed?"

              Clarke shrugged. "Maybe your people would prefer you with one of your own."

              "My people have no say in who I share a bed with," Lexa stated.

              "And is that all I am to you?" Clarke wondered. "Someone you sleep with?"

              "You know how I feel. I thought we agreed to keep this a secret. Why are you upset about it now?"

              "Because Lexa, I…,” Clarke caught herself and shook her head. “Raven and Octavia know and they don't care."

              Lexa’s jaw clenched. "You told them?"

              "They already assumed we were something to each other. I just verified it. You know what? We don't have to tell anyone anything but I won’t keep having secret trysts with you." Clarke slipped her boots on and then began to roll the blanket up to put inside the pack she had carried with her before leaving camp.

              "You are being unfair. I want to be with you, Clarke."

              Clarke shouldered her backpack and looked into Lexa's eyes. "Then again, why can't we tell people about us?"

              Lexa remained silent as she gazed at Clarke. Clarke let out a dry laugh. "Great," she said, sarcastically. "Glad to see just how much you want to be with me."

              Lexa sighed and followed an angry Clarke out of the cave. "Let me walk you to your camp."

              "I can manage." Clarke didn't want to be around Lexa right now. She was hurt and irritated that Lexa would let their relationship end so easily. As she walked through the woods, she knew Lexa was still following behind her. Stopping, she spun around to glare at the brunette. "I want you to go away."

              "And I will," Lexa assured her. "After I walk you home."

              "I need space."

              "I’ll stay a few feet behind and I won’t speak. I would just like to make sure you arrive at camp without a problem."

              "Whatever," Clarke muttered as she continued walking.

 

 

Three days later...

              Octavia was sitting outside with Raven as they talked about how angry Clarke and Lexa had been lately.

              "We need to get them back together," Octavia said. "I had to spar with Lexa and I thought I was going to die. She's really upset about what happened."

              "Clarke ending things is her fault," Raven pointed out. "All Clarke wants is to be open about their relationship."

              "Maybe Lexa has a good reason to not want people to know," Octavia said. "She cares about Clarke and I know she wants to be with her."

              "So do you have a plan to get them back together?" Raven asked.

              "Yeah, you're going to rush to Ton DC and tell Lexa that Clarke was hurt. She'll rush here and they'll talk."

              Raven frowned. "Why do I have to tell Lexa that? Why can't you?"

              "Because you're older. I still have my whole life ahead of me."

              Raven rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Octavia. "I'm a cripple. I can't rush anywhere. This one's on you."

              Octavia groaned. "Fine. I'll get Lexa here and when you see us coming, you make sure Clarke's in her room so we can lock them inside. You can lock them inside, right?”

              “Clarke is in medical with her mom. She’ll probably be there for a while so I’ll have time to mess with the lock. By the way, if this totally backfires, remember that this was your idea.”

 

 

              Raven went over to Clarke, who was sitting outside as she sketched in her notebook, while she took a break from helping Abby. “Hey.”

              Clarke stilled her hand but didn’t look up. “Not now, Raven.”

              “You should talk to her,” Raven continued as she moved to sit beside Clarke. “You obviously miss her,” she said when she looked down at what Clarke had been drawing.

              Clarke flipped the notebook over to hide her sketch of Lexa. “She doesn’t want a commitment.”

              “I don’t think that’s true,” Raven stated. “Octavia says Lexa’s just as upset as you are about how things went down.”

              “Well, she’s the reason things ended the way they did,” Clarke said, bitterly.

              “Come on.” Raven stood up. “Let’s go talk about this in your room.”

              “I don’t want to talk about at all.”

              “Just go see her,” Raven urged. “You two just need to talk things out.”

              Clarke stood up and let out a heavy sigh. “Actually, I am going to my room. I could use a nap.”

Raven watched Clarke walk off and smiled triumphantly. It was only seconds after Clarke disappeared onto the Ark that Octavia appeared, leading Lexa towards the Ark as well. Raven gave her friend a thumbs up to let her know that Clarke is where she was supposed to be.

              Lexa entered the Ark with Octavia, not bothering to glance around the Ark since it was her first time in it. Clarke was her priority.

              “Right here.” Octavia stopped at the door and pressed a button causing it to slide open.

              Lexa stepped inside and Clarke looked up from her sketchbook. “Clarke, are you alright?” Lexa kneeled before the bed and looked at the blonde but couldn’t see anything visibly wrong.

              Clarke glared at the brunette. “Why are you here?”

              “Octavia said you were hurt.” Lexa stood up. “It appears I have been fooled.” She turned her head to look at Octavia but saw that the door had been closed. “I’m here,” she said to Clarke. “We might as well talk.”

              Clarke scoffed as she tossed her sketchbook aside. “You made things clear. There’s nothing else to say.” She got up from her bed and pressed a button near her door but it didn’t open. Frowning, she hit the button several more times but it refused to open. “I am going to kill Raven and Octavia.” She rolled her eyes and looked back at Lexa. “We’re stuck in here.”

              “Then we can talk,” Lexa said, seeing this as an opportunity. “I have missed you, Clarke.”

              Clarke said nothing as she pretended to busy herself with reorganizing the books on her desk.

              Lexa rolled her eyes. “You’re behaving childishly, Clarke. Why must you be so stubborn?”

              Clarke spun around and glared at Lexa. “You hurt me. I love you and I don’t want to hide it but you’ve made it clear that you don’t feel the same way.”

              “I _do_ feel the same way, Clarke,” Lexa replied. “I love you more than I ever thought myself capable. That is why I’m trying to keep you safe. If people know about us, then your life will be in danger. I do not want what happened to Costia to happen to you. I can’t lose you, too.”

              Realization hit Clarke and she felt equally touched and frustrated. “Lexa,” she said, softly. “Why didn’t you just tell me that to begin with? Our fight could’ve been avoided. I would’ve understood.”

              “I didn’t want to seem paranoid. I don’t want to be weak in front of you.”

              Clarke placed a hand on the side of Lexa’s cheek. “I would never think you’re weak, Lexa.”

              “But I am,” Lexa said. “For you. I have accepted that. I just need you to be safe, Clarke.”

              Clarke placed a gentle kiss on Lexa’s lips. “We won’t tell anyone about us. I’m sorry I yelled at you before.” Clarke kissed Lexa again. “I’d say let’s go to our cave, but we’re stuck for however long Raven decides to keep us in here.” Clarke tugged Lexa towards the bed. “I haven’t slept well since our fight. Maybe we can take a nap.”

              “If that is your wish, Clarke.” Lexa removed her weapons before getting onto the bed. Clarke cuddled up to her side and smiled as Lexa began to run her fingers through her hair. She wanted people to know about them, but she didn’t _need_ them to know. She now knew Lexa loved her and that was enough.  

             


End file.
